Happily Ever After
by songofthec
Summary: Rufus and Lily need a happily ever after. Summary isn't good. Originally intended as a multi-chapter fic, but may be left as a one-shot.


Happily Ever After

**Authors Note: Everyone knows how much I love Lily/Rufus, but I wrote this one for a friend. A little different from my usually style of writing, but yeah. I originally intended this to be a multi-chapter fic, but it can stand alone as a one-shot. If you like it and would like me to continue, just say so because I'm not sure where I want this to go yet. :D So please Read and Review. –Christina**

**Rating: T for a line Rufus says haha.  
**

* * *

_Young Lily Rhodes couldn't help but smile at the sight of the baby in her arms. She had done it. She had given birth to the most beautiful little boy she had ever seen. Sure it had been exhausting, but the eternity of the time she spent in labor paid off once she was cradling her son._

"_I love you baby," she whispered to the child in her arms. "Always know that."_

_The newborn cooed at his mother's soft touch. He looks like his father, she thought. He had the same deep brown hair that Lily loved so much._

…

_She cried that night. First for her little boy and for the father of her son whom she loved so much; he would probably never know of her love for him. And second, she cried for herself. She was losing the last of anything she loved by giving her baby up. She would never have her happily ever after._

…

"_I want a closed adoption," she remembered saying to her mother over a cup of tea._

"_Good, I didn't need to convince you," Cece Rhodes replied dryly._

"_And I'm going back to Brown to finish school," she continued, "I'm going to forget Rufus Humphrey and figure out my life."_

"_It's for the best Lillian," her mother assured her with a pat on the shoulder. Lily couldn't help but flinch._

_She thought that giving up her baby would help her forget; help her get over Rufus. But many months, many years even, could not wash away her past…_

Lily van der Woodsen was woken up by her dream. The voice of her mother the day she gave up her precious baby filled her mind. It was not the first time either. Ever since she and Rufus had gotten back from Boston, the memories surrounding the birth of their child filled her mind. It was not something Lily was too sure she liked.

Tired but too awake to go bad to bed, Lily opted for a light snack. She tiptoed downstairs to ensure that she wouldn't wake up her kids. Checking the refrigerator for anything to snack on, she frowned when nothing caught her attention. She grabbed the half full carton of 2% reduced fat milk and an empty glass when she decided that she was too tired to make herself coffee.

"Hey," a voice behind her startled her causing Lily to jump.

"Rufus don't do that," she responded, turning around to face him and revealing a partially wet nightgown.

"Haha. Sorry," he chuckled, grabbing a towel and dabbing her gown lightly. "Why are you up anyway?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream," she responded promptly, "Want some milk?" She grabbed another glass and filled it with milk.

"Thanks," he responded when she passed him the drink.

They shared a few minutes of silence as Lily put the carton back in the fridge and sat down on the couch with her glass of milk. Rufus sat down next to her shortly afterwards and they sat comfortably with their knees touching.

After the both of them had finished their milk and Lily was finally able to relax in Rufus's arms, Rufus found it safe to ask what had been bothering her.

"Nothing really," she responded to his question. "I already told you. It was just a bad dream."

"_The_ Lily van der Woodsen gets bad dreams?" he lifted a brow teasingly.

"Very funny," she chuckled, "but believe it or not, she does." Her eyes gazed out the window looking for something to distract her.

Rufus kissed her forehead gently, stroking her hair. "You can tell me, you know," he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him and offered a small smile. "Andrew. I was thinking about Andrew. You know, giving him up. I remember I cried that night; cried for him, for me, for _you_. My mother wasn't exactly comforting, either. I knew she wanted me to just go back to school and forget about it. Forget about you and everything. And I finally succumbed." She inhaled and exhaled slowly, "I'm so sorry Rufus."

A few tears left her eyes as Rufus wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hey," he spoke softly. "Lil, I already told you I understood why you gave him up. And you know I'm not angry with you. I just wish I had known. But I'm not angry."

Lily reached up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"Anytime," he responded.

Lily then glanced down at her nightgown and shook her head, "You know, Rufus, you better be relieved milk doesn't damage things badly," she gave him another quick kiss; "this nightgown's my favorite."

Rufus chuckled, "Well, it looks better off anyways."

That caused Lily suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh, thank God none of the kids are up yet; Serena would have died if she had heard that."

"Well, then maybe we should go back to bed," Rufus suggested. Lily just smiled and gave him another kiss.

The two put their empty milk glasses in the sink before heading back up.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Opinions would be lovely.**


End file.
